Lost in This Moment
by piratechu
Summary: Modern Day Willabeth. Completely AU. Our favorite couple are college students at Cambridge and just starting through their third year. Follows their relationship and friendships with others all throughout.
1. First Day Back

**Summary: **Modern Day Willabeth. Completely AU. Our favorite couple are college students at Cambridge and just going through their years. Follows their relationship and friendships with others all throughout.

**Rating: **T, most likely. Will vary depending on how my mood is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann (or anyone else you recognize.) nor do I own Orlando Bloom... damn it.

* * *

Beginning the third year of college brought new adventures, new friends, and new classes to all students. The first year flew by full of nervous looks as each student grew acquainted with the campus and figured out who they should befriend and those they should avoid. Second year was a bit less nervous as students knew where to go usually immediately, had formed a group of friends, and was settled comfortably in their dorms. Their third year, though, was just starting and everyone was excited for the new year.

A deep sigh was let out into the cold London air as one student steadily made her way towards the dorm area.

"Elizabeth!" A deep voice called after the female and her hazel eyes brightened. Turning quickly on her heels, she beamed a large smile.

"Will!" Elizabeth Swann, the female, quickly launched herself into the arms of the tall male, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

The male grinned against the female's neck and placed a soft kiss there. Both his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"I highly doubt you missed me, Liz," William Turner's voice was quiet as he spoke, though he didn't care what others heard. "You saw me just a few days ago when I was at my mum's!"

Elizabeth pulled back a moment, gasping before smacking Will on the arm. "How dare you say that! I hate going a day without seeing you!" A pout crossed her lips and Will pulled her back towards his body again.

The couple stood in silence for a moment until a loud "Oi!" was let out followed by a slight thud. Elizabeth glanced up at Will who had an eyebrow up in question.

"'Lizabeth! 'Illiam! 'ere ye are!" Another male straightened himself up for a moment then moved towards the two once again, swaying in a drunken manner.

Elizabeth had to hide her face from laughter. "Jack, were you out drinking last night?"

"No…"

Neither Elizabeth nor Will could believe his answer as they both clearly broke into laughter.

Jack Sparrow was Will Turner's best friend for nearly twenty years now, meeting each other from family matters around the age of two. Whenever someone would look at them, they would find it hard to believe they were best friends and think that Will had gone crazy.

"Too bad you are a horrible liar," Will finally spoke up, still snickering.

"Wot?"

"Recall who had to pick you up last night…"

Elizabeth had to bite her lip to resist the laughter that threatened to erupt. Jack turned towards her, glaring despite the smirk on his face. "Wot yeh laughin' at?" He stepped closer until Will wrapped a possessive arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"I'm laughing at you, of course!" She replied easily, her own smirk taking her lips. "Shame that you always pull my Will away to save your drunk arse!"

Jack's jaw nearly dropped as he turned to his best friend. "Yer goin' to let yer li'l wench talk to me like tha'?" He motioned both his hands towards Elizabeth and stuck out a disgusted tongue.

Will nodded after a moments thought. "Yeah, I think I will."

"She's got yeh whipped…"

Elizabeth scowled. "What was that?" Her arm around Will's waist tightened as she glared at the other male.

"Er… nothin'! I t'ink I see someone I know! Oi! Pintel! Ragetti!" Jack glanced over Elizabeth's shoulder to see two random but familiar person. After speaking, he quickly ran off before Elizabeth made a reply.

Will shook his head and laughed slightly then glanced down to see his girlfriend pouting.

"Why is he so mean to me, Will?"

"Oh, Liz, that's just how he is! You should know that!"

Elizabeth still pouted and Will wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him once again. "It doesn't matter, anyway." He whispered softly and pulled back slightly. "His opinion on you has nothing to do with me," He pressed his lips to hers, "Because I love you for you."

A small smile slipped onto Elizabeth's lips as she hugged herself closer to him. "Well, I love you too, even if you are whipped!" She giggled at her own words.

Will frowned and pulled his body away from Elizabeth's. "Oh, way to go and ruin the mood!" He threw his arms up dramatically, walking away in the same drunk swagger as Jack was known for.

His girlfriend chased after him with a giggle. "Come on, Will… We won't have much time together! Our first classes are tomorrow!"

For the most part, both she and Will had the same classes, save a design class she was taking for fun.

"Please treat me out to a day out?" Elizabeth rounded to face Will, her lips pouting out and eyes wide. She knew how to get him to say yes.

Will let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes. "I will as long as you promise to come to every football match I have this year."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Of course I will, Will! I went to every game you had last year and our freshman year! Well, after we started dating."

The two of them had been dating since winter time of their first year at Cambridge University. There was no doubt that would last through out college and most students who knew them betted they would marry too. Neither let the others ideas get to them in the mean time, they were living in the now.

"No, you only went to home games…" Will smirked as Elizabeth finally realized what he meant.

"You want me to go to away games, too?"

"I said every match, love."

"But I wouldn't have a ride to the mat…" He placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking.

"Actually, you would. I could get Jack to do it…"

"No! I'll never get in the car with him!" Elizabeth gasped and smacked Will on the chest, causing Will to laugh out loud.

He wrapped one arm around her waist as they started to head towards the parking lot. "Mum bought me a car over the summer, as you know, and Coach said if we have our own rides, we can drive ourselves."

Elizabeth's smile lifted and she leaned up, placing a kiss to Will's cheek. "All you'll have to do is make sure I'm awake." She giggled at her own words and Will dragged her over to his white 2006 Honda.

"Where to, my love?" Will said while giving a mock bow and opening the passenger side door. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Any where! Today is our last day of freedom and I only want to be with you."

They agreed to get some ice cream and drive around for a bit then catch a movie and afterwards, go to dinner.

The time flew by all too quickly for the Cambridge lovers and there was nothing to buy more time as sunset was falling on them.

Finally they arrived back at the university with much reluctance. Will held one of Elizabeth's hands in his own, fingers intertwined and the other rested around her waist.

"Thank you, Will." Elizabeth's quiet whisper caught Will off guard as he lifted an eyebrow.

"What for, love?"

"For being such a wonderful boyfriend… you really didn't have to treat me out today."

Will only chuckled as they arrived at the dorm area, shaking his head in response. "No, Liz, you deserve everything that I can give you and then some."

A mock gag knocked the two out of their romantic reverie and caused them to turn to see Jack approaching them. "Oi, 'Lizabeth, tha' room mate o' yer's is drivin' me mad!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Oh, Jack, come on! It's completely obvious that Olivia is in love with you!" She spoke through giggles.

Olivia and Elizabeth had gone to high school together for their senior year and both agreed ahead of time to be roommates at Cambridge. It was Olivia who had introduced her to Will and hooked them up.

"I haven't seen Liv since our last day last year, so I imagine she's been bothering you to find me. You _are_ best friends with my boyfriend."

She stood onto her toes and placed a quick kiss onto Will's cheek then went back into her normal stance, letting her head drop onto Will's shoulder. "You should really give Liv a chance. It's not like an actual relationship would kill you."

Jack let out another gag and covered his mouth, faking vomit. "Well, I need's to steal yer lover boy from yeh! He hasn't unpacked a single thing and Norrin'ton is needin' to speak to 'im about football." Jack turned back towards the stairs and began to head on up.

"Tell him I'll be up in a few." Will called after then turned back to Elizabeth. "Goodnight, love." He cupped her cheeks and leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to her lips. "See you tomorrow morning; maybe we can catch breakfast before heading to class?"

Elizabeth nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek before her boyfriend headed up the stairs to see what James Norrington needed.

She happily skipped up the stairs after he was out of the view and into her own dorm room.

"Elizabeth Swann!"

"Olivia Walker!"

And in a quick moment, the two females were tangled into a hug. "I missed you so much, Lizzie!" Olivia giggled as she pulled away from her best friend. "How was your summer? And what's your schedule? We have to have at least once class together!"

Elizabeth found herself laughing at the same time as her friend spoke frantically. Olivia was the only piece of home that Elizabeth had here in Cambridge.

* * *

The next morning arrived all too quickly as Will groaned and dropped his arm over his eyes, not wanting to wake just yet. First day after a fantastic summer spent with his mother, occasionally his father, and his girlfriend. 

Will reluctantly sat up and glanced over to see his friend sprawled out and a few pillows covering his head. "Jack," he called out but received no answer.

Knowing exactly what to do, Will opened the mini refrigerator that Jack insisted on having and grabbed two ice cubes. He rubbed his face with a yawn then moved next to his best friend, carefully lifting his shirt and dropping the cubes into it.

"'illiam 'urner! I'm goin' to kick yer arse!" Jack yelped as he flew up from the bed, dancing to get the ice cubes out.

Will ducked by his dresser and grabbed his clothing to quickly change. "You deserve it, Jack. Classes start in thirty and it takes you that whole time to even wake up." He rolled his eyes as Jack went on grumbling.

After five minutes of listening to '_Yeh stupid whelp always pushin' me aroun' 'n yeh always replacin' me wit' tha' 'Lizabeth!_' Will went on down to grab a quick breakfast and search for his girlfriend.

The cafeteria was packed with nearly every new student trying to find someone to help them out. Will smirked as he watched two males try to trace a map to each of their classes.

"Will, over here!"

The cheerful voice of Elizabeth broke Will from his distraction and he smiled towards his girlfriend who sat at an unfilled table, save a few sophomores.

He sat down next to her after grabbing a muffin and a bottle of water then rested his head against her shoulder. "Ready for the day?" Elizabeth asked as Will wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you think?" He mumbled after turning to rest his forehead on her shoulder. She patted his dark brown hair and brushed a slight wave from his face. "This was something I missed during all our time apart."

Will grinned and placed a kiss onto her shoulder. "Well, you'll have the rest of this school year and my mum, the other day, created an idea." He lifted his head to rest his chin on the shoulder, shutting his eyes.

His girlfriend turned her face and kissed his lips. "What might that idea be?" She spoke softly while stealing a piece from the muffin Will had barely touched.

"She said if you want, you can stay with us over the summer. She hates the idea of you being home alone when your father is traveling."

"You know I would love to!" Elizabeth giggled. "But each time you come over when Papa's away, you seem to enjoy it…" Her eyebrow lifted in a suggestive manner, causing Will to smirk.

"Well, at least we get plenty of alone ti…"

"Damn tha' whelp!"

Jack's voice drew the attention of Elizabeth and Will away from their conversation and towards the swaggering man. Both his arms were swinging around as he approached the two.

"Oh, Jack, what did Will do now?" Elizabeth called back, earning a groan from Will. Just what he wanted, a bunch of lower classmen hearing Jack complain.

"Tha' boyfriend o' yers, me best friend, put ice cubes down ta back o' me shirt!" Jack put a threatening finger towards Will's face but he made no answer.

"I tell yeh, I'm goin' to kick 'is arse one day soon! Bad 'nough he's replacin' me wit' yeh!" To exaggerate his words, Jack threw his arms into the air and took a step back. "I've known 'im all me li'e 'n it takes yeh t'ree years ta take me place!"

Will just lifted an eyebrow and covered his mouth to resist his own laughter. "Jack, you can't talk! All during high school _I_ was replaced by random girls but never complained. Also, from how you're talking, you make it sound like you want to be my girlfriend."

Jack's face fell serious as he turned to face Will completely. "Wot did yeh just say?"

Elizabeth was in a giggle fit next to him. It was hilarious how these two were complete opposites but got along so well and could make her laugh easily. "Boys, boys! Don't start a fight!" Her words went unheard between Jack and Will.

"Yeah, I really do think Jack is just jealous of you, Liz."

"Whelp! Yeh better shut yer trap!"

"Don't you agree? He's acting as if he's jealous. It's too bad I love you more than I do him." Will was grinning completely as he spoke, the anger over coming Jack's features not affecting him.

"Well, look at the time! Come along, William, time for our first class…" Elizabeth knew that any moment the boys would get an arguing fight and she'd leave them to make fools of themselves.

Will glanced at the now standing Elizabeth and nodded. "All right," he said as he stood up on his own. "I guess I better go ahead to class before Jack can grow anymore jealous…"

"Boy! Yer goin' to pay!"

Before Jack could go on with his threat, Will had wrapped one arm around Elizabeth's waist and steered her out of the cafeteria.

"It's going to be funny the day that Jack actually tries to kill your arse…"

Elizabeth's voice knocked Will from his thoughts on the first day of school, causing him to look down at the girl at his side.

"Oh, so that's going to be funny? Thanks so much." He mumbled in reply, furrowing his brows in mock anger.

"It will be funny because I know you can beat him, silly! It's not going to be funny if he wins." Elizabeth retorted with a pout. "And it would also be funny because I would fight with you. Like I'd let your best friend beat my boyfriend."

Will sent her an 'are you serious' look as they approached their first class. "I wouldn't need you to fight with me. Jack might threaten to beat me, but he wouldn't ever go through with it. His father raised him not to fight."

That was an advantage of knowing someone their full life. Will's parents met Jack's father after his wife died a short while after Jack's birth. Teague was never one who loved his son as much as a father should, which would explain why Jack was the way he was.

Shaking his head for a second, Will glanced down at Elizabeth. "It's funny thinking of how strict Jack's dad was… and seeing how his son came up." He found himself laughing slightly and he looked down at the ground. "Teague's a good man, though."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms tighter around Will's waist and shrugged. "You and Jack remind me of the Yin and Yang symbol. You are bright and happy and Jack is darker and kept to himself." She found herself looking out a bit, thinking of what she had said. Perhaps that was why her boyfriend and his best friend got along so well.

Will let out a sad sigh and removed his arm from Elizabeth's waist as they were now standing in front of their first class. "Ready, Liz? First day of hell…" He said in a sad tone, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be able to hug onto his girlfriend during class hours.

Elizabeth stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his lips then grabbed his hand. "Yes, I've been ready. Now come on, you slow poke!"

* * *

**author note**: Second try at a modern story but first go as Willabeth in a university. Please, read and review. Tell me what you think of each character (I must say, it's fun typing as Jack. My Word was having fun with it!) and tell me if you think their in character. Any critiquing posted will be put into thought.

And, if you have any requests to post... be my guest and request! (hah. that rhymed.)

So, erm, yeah. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think!


	2. Meet the Teachers

**Summary: **Modern day Willabeth. Completely AU. Our favorite couple are college students at Cambridge and just going through their years. Follows their relationship and friendships with others all throughout.

**Rating: **T, most likely. Will vary depending on how my mood is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann (or anyone else you recognize.) nor do I own Orlando Bloom... damn it.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth, after entering the classroom, headed straight towards the back and silently sat at the black table against the wall. Will had to hide his face as a tall man walked in, limping slightly, and wrote his name rather sloppy on the board.

"Welcome, class!" The man had a thick Scottish accent and piercing crystal blue eyes. "I am your professor, Professor Jones!" His words seemed to end with an 'ah' sound, causing some class to smile in amusement.

Elizabeth glared over at the snickering William Turner and kicked him in his shin, an attempt to shut him up.

"As you might know, this is advanced physics. If you did not sign up for this course, please go ahead and leave."

Will had to resist the urge to go ahead and leave. Sciences were his weakest subject and would much prefer in regular physics, but his girlfriend refused to let him go so easily.

After a few students left, Mr. Jones folded his arms across his chest and nodded to the class of about thirty students. "I'll warn you now, I am a bitch of a teacher in the classroom," there was a few muffled laughter but Jones went on. "I'm only that way if you get on my bad side, which isn't very difficult, but if you are on my good side, everything will be fine. Though, in contrast, I could be rather nice outside."

The young man sitting next to Elizabeth stretched as he listened to the teacher. He knew how to stay on the teacher's good side- just avoid him all together. "I do not like seeing any public display of affection, so keep that away from this classroom."

Elizabeth, who was holding onto Will's hand on the desk, quickly released it and bit her lip, folding her arms across Will's black jacket that rested around her body.

Professor Jones caught the sudden action and had to hide the smirk that threatened to appear. He could already tell that these two would be the ones he'd catch for affection in his classroom. He turned towards his desk and grabbed the student list and cleared his throat. "Time for the boring part: making sure I have all the right students."

Will still held a frown to his face as Professor Jones made it clear he disliked any affection. He let out a disappointed sigh and folded his arms across the desk, dropping his forehead to rest over them. His dark brown hair fell in front of his face as he did so.

His girlfriend leaned over when the teacher had his back turned and brushed the hair out of Will's face. She quickly whispered, "Don't worry, we can get around him," then leaned back into her seat.

She placed one hand on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Will to lift an eye brow and smirk. This was one thing that made Will happy he had a rebellious girlfriend at times, going against the teacher.

"Swann?"

Jones voice broke the two from their thoughts and Elizabeth lifted her free hand. "Here." She smiled as the professor nodded then went on with the list.

"Turner?"

Will lifted his hand lazily and called out "Here," but Jones didn't finish up his list of students. He stared down at the paper then casually glanced up at William.

"William Turner, I have a question, sir." Elizabeth quickly removed her hand from Will's knee and placed it against her own thigh as the teacher approached. "Err… yes, sir?"

He glanced over at Elizabeth looking for help but all she did was sent him a shrug, unsure of what's happening.

"By chance, are you named after your father?" Will nodded to the question, blushing slightly as all eyes in the classroom turned to him. "And was your father's nickname Bill? Bootstrap Bill?"

The younger man nodded once more, shifting uncomfortably. "Yes, sir… That was my father's nickname everyone called him…" Professor Jones let out a laugh and placed his hands on his desk. "Just as I thought! I knew your father from when we were little lads ourselves!"

The professor went on laughing, beginning to tell random stories of how he knew Will's father and his childhood. "I met you a few before, Turner. When your mum and father just had you! Little tyke, you were!"

Elizabeth sent her boyfriend a sympathetic look as his face turned bright red, the attempt to hide his face being unsuccessful. She patted his hand slightly and Jones turned back to the front of the classroom.

"Turner, you must tell your dad to come visit! Tell him your physics teacher is the one and only David Jones!"

Will hid his face in his arms as Jones finished checking roll and marked off those students who left. Elizabeth rubbed his thigh with a pout on her lips, hoping it to be some sort of comfort to him.

The moment Jones released the class; Will grabbed his backpack and then Elizabeth's hand. "Let's get the hell out of here before I hear any other childhood story…" He whispered quickly and the couple left.

Will's next class just happened to be the single class that he and Elizabeth did not have together. Elizabeth had some design class, made specifically for those major fashion people and Will had football. Luckily for the two, though, the boys' locker room was not too far from the elective hall so they could both get to their place without being late.

Elizabeth frowned as Will quickly gave her a kiss then jogged off towards the locker room, knowing he needed to meet up with James Norrington and discuss things involving new students.

Elizabeth entered the classroom after releasing a sigh and moved straight towards the already waving Olivia. "Liz! I'm so excited we both signed up for designs and then we have mathematics!" Her best friend was already in her giggly mood, though Elizabeth just listened halfway.

The moment the teacher walked into the classroom, everyone grew silent. The woman was extremely pretty and moved gracefully. "Welcome to Designs Two." Elizabeth and Olivia glanced at each other; the woman had a thick accent.

"I will be your teacher this first semester as Ms. Harris is currently not here. My name is Ms. Dalma," her thick accent made some students have a difficult time understanding yet all made it through.

This class was much smaller than Elizabeth's physics, only consisting of ten students.

Not too far from Designs, Will Turner and James Norrington were standing before the football team as they sat against the locker room wall.

"All right, you lot. For you fresh meat, I'm James Norrington and this is William Turner. The coach is Coach Groves and Will and I are the Captains." James' gray eyes scanned the 15 boys sitting before them, catching eyes with the seven new ones.

Will folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall as they waited for Coach Groves to come back. Their coach was not that much older than they were, only three or four years, and he was out searching for the keys to open the locker room.

After ten minutes of discussing with the new boys what was going to happen and what to expect, Coach Groves appeared and quickly unlocked the door and entered to unlock the storage closet.

"New kids, step to the side! We'll have to assign you lockers and find you uniforms." Coach Groves started and let Will and James pass him, getting out the uniforms for the remaining team.

"You'll get two sets of uniforms. One is for practice, which is navy shorts and a gray shirt with a number printed on the back. Then the other set we'll have to custom order. Turner!"

Will turned at his name, lifting an eyebrow in question. "Yeah, Coach?" He held his two pairs of uniforms in hand and was just about to go and lock them up. "Show the new kids what their uniforms are."

The young man did as told and lazily told about the practice uniform then the game uniforms. Once done, he promptly went to his locker and put his clothes in and the coach dismissed them.

Elizabeth and Olivia exited the Designs class with a confused look on both their faces. The moment Will approached them; he stood back a few steps until they noticed him.

That didn't happen.

"Liz…? Liv…?" He questioned as he approached them, going behind them and wrapping one arm around Elizabeth and dropping the other on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia was the first one to come out of her confused state and shook her head. "Hey, Will." She grinned and patted his head lightly.

"What's up with the spaced out look on both of your faces?"

Elizabeth still had the look of confusion on her face with her lips pouted.

"Oh, new teacher in Designs," Olivia began to speak up as Will dragged them two from the front of the classroom and out of the extra classes wing. "She's… weird. She kept speaking of the sea and only seeing her love every ten years."

Elizabeth shuddered from Will's other side, causing Will to pull her closer to him. "She really creeps me out," his girlfriend whispered while wrapping her arm around Will's waist. "Did you see that smile she had when she said she cheated on her lover and he went insane?"

Olivia nodded and frowned. "It's as if she thinks its _fine_ to be a cheater. I hate cheaters. They're no good and disgusting." She stuck out her tongue, earning a chuckle from William.

"Ahh, too bad you are a in love with a cheater." He retorted and Olivia blushed brightly. "I am not in love with that bird brain! He's worse than a cheater!" Olivia glared to her friend then stomped off, making Will laugh even harder.

Silence fell between the couple so Will stopped and stepped in front of Elizabeth, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Liz, you there?" He waved his other hand in front of her face and she finally came to.

"Oh, Will, sorry…" She mumbled incoherently, eyes darting away and going straight down to the ground.

Will frowned and shook his head. "What's wrong? And don't tell me you suddenly spaced out. You've been weird since you walked out of the class." The two had stopped near the dorms, Will refusing to let Elizabeth go until she explained.

Elizabeth knew that she couldn't lie to Will so she shrugged. "That teacher is really creepy. Liv was right; she did continually repeat that cheating was all right, basically. She confused to us she cheated on the man she loved with others while he's in the navy!" Her body shuddered at the thought of how someone could be so heartless.

Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and brought her body close to his. "Elizabeth Swann, you know I'll never cheat on you. You're the only girl for me," it was as if Will could read her thoughts.

A smile finally crossed Elizabeth's lips and she stole a kiss from her boyfriend. "And I will never cheat on you, either, Will. There's no one else I could ever be with."

She let out a giggle as she grasped his hand and dragged him into the dorms. The next two hours they were both free so, just like last year, they would spend the time in one or the others dorm.

Elizabeth flopped down on Will's bed immediately after he opened the door and Jack snuck away just as soon as he heard the voices. Neither cared about the other male's disgusted grunts before he left.

Will sat on the edge of his bed and Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders, dragging him down to lay with her.

"Been a while since we laid together, eh?" The male grinned while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her into his side.

Elizabeth nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, all the cares of the first day in college again being wiped away. She shut her eyes in ecstasy and turning her head into the crook of Will's neck, taking in the delightful scent of her boyfriend.

Her thoughts were wondering as they laid in silence and just enjoyed each others company. '_It's too bad William and I didn't meet until we both came to Cambridge. We could be roommates!_' Her thought caused her to giggle; making Will open an eye and look down at her.

"What are you giggling about?"

He pulled her closer to him and she took advantage of it. She moved to rest over Will: knees straddling his hips, hands pressed against his chest, and hair falling over her shoulder and dangling above Will's face.

His eyes widened for a moment then a cheeky smirk crossed his lips, placing his arms beside Elizabeth's hips.

"I was giggling because I was thinking," Her words were cut short by a sarcastic Will Turner. "You can think! No way!"

She smacked his chest and kissed his lips lightly. "Oh, shut up." She giggled once more and leaned back onto her legs to lightly rest on his lap. "I was giggling because I thought of how _we_ could be roommates if we met before Cambridge." Her hands found their way under his shirt, making his skin burn at her touch.

Will gave no reply as he knew that his smirk was enough of the answer. The boy had strong will power. He was 21 year old man and was able to resist his girlfriend when she got this way… for the most part.

Elizabeth's hands pulled the shirt further up and she pulled it over his head, revealing his full upper body to her. She dropped a kiss to Will's lips once again before running her hand across his well built upper body.

"I swear, Will, you're too sexy for your own good."

That single comment caused his cheeks to heat up with a blush. Despite the fact his eyes were shut, he knew how Elizabeth's face was. She was probably smirking at how she could make her boyfriend blush so easily and her eyes were probably sparkling with that teasing look she got whenever they were this close.

And that was just how Elizabeth was.

She pulled her legs back to lie against Will, her chin resting on his bare chest, and her hands pressing against his shoulders. "And you're so adorable when you blush," her voice was soft against his ear, causing a chill to run down his spine.

Elizabeth knew his weakness and she was using it.

Her hands moved from their position on his shoulders, down his stomach, to his ribs, then back on up to cup his cheeks. She knew if she were to go any lower, he would push her off immediately.

As if she'd want to move. She was far too comfortable on her boyfriend. After a moment, she lowered her lips to Will's and pressed her tongue into his mouth, him welcoming it gladly.

A knock came to the door of Will's dorm, causing Elizabeth to slide off of him.

"'illiam! 'Lizzie! Yeh two goin' to skip calculus or wot?"

Neither made a response and Jack peaked his head in to see the shirtless Will and Elizabehth cuddling into his side.

"O' course yeh two are cuddlin'. Not surprised at all."

Will lazily grabbed something off of his night stand and hurled it towards Jack, causing the opposite man to squeak and duck behind a desk. "'illiam 'urner! Yer really askin for it!"

Elizabeth giggled from Will's side and rested her head on his shoulder, getting a better view of Jack.

"You know, Jack, if you and Will ever do fight, he'll beat you." A proud grin crossed her face as Will lightly kissed her forehead.

"Yeh need to get out o' those dreams o' years, missy. Tha' 'illiam o' yer's could never bea' me!"

On cue, Will sat up and grabbed the pillow that was behind his head, tossing it as hard as he could at Jack. The other barely escaped the flying object as it hit him on his shoulder, making him growl out.

"Yer really askin' for it, mate." His threat went unheeded and Will pulled back on his shirt then grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"We'll see you in class, Jack." They still had thirty more minutes until their next class and they decided to grab a quick bite to eat.

"Welcome to Calculus!" A short, stubby teacher walked into the classroom and dropped a suit case onto the desk. "I'm your professor… Professor Gibbs. But, please, just call me Mr. Gibbs or Gibbs. Either or."

Elizabeth, Olivia, William, and Jack all sent each other silly grins then turned back to the front of the classroom. As usual, the four of them all sat in the back of the classroom. The desks were paired in two, similar to that of physics, and were lined up in rows and columns of three.

The classroom was barely halfway full and despite the fact there were a few empty tables, most people sat in couples.

Will had his arm wrapped around Elizabeth despite the professor being in the room and Olivia and Jack sat at the table before them, both with annoyed features on their face.

"I'm probably one of the easiest teachers any of you will have. PDA, be my guest," his look went straight to the already comfortable Will and Elizabeth. "Be a few minutes late, no big deal. Miss a few things of homework, just make them up."

Gibbs went on a few more minutes describing his teaching habits, earning happy smiles from the class. "And, as I'm sure you know, time for roll check or whatever."

Elizabeth rested her cheek against Will's shoulder as the teacher went through the list and only halfway listened. Most of the students in her class she met her first year in college.

"Sparrow?"  
"'ello."

"Swann?"  
"Here, sir." Mr. Gibbs looked up at Elizabeth and grinned.

"Turner?"  
"Here."

"All right. So I know who will be the two major affectionate people of this class are!" Gibbs grinned at the couple and Will's cheeks warmed, eyes diverting away from the stares and laughter. Elizabeth lifted her head from Will's chest and shrugged.

"Can't keep my hands off of him, sir!" She giggled at her own words and Will's cheeks turned even redder. Just the way to start his year in calculus.

"Walker."  
"Here."

Gibbs warily eyed Jack and Olivia before turning his attention back to the full class, going on describing what to be suspecting this first semester and through the whole year together.

The rest of the day went by rather slow. Their English professor, Beckett, found a way to annoy both Will and Elizabeth as Jack constantly caught the bad side of the man. Not to mention he kept glaring at Will like he did something wrong.

Elizabeth and Will's French teacher was a rather disgusting figure and grossed Elizabeth out, causing her to clench Will's hand tight in her own. The man, Monsieur Barbossa, barely spoke any French and kept staring at each girl in the classroom. Whenever Will noticed this, he wrapped his arm tighter around Elizabeth and dragged her closer to him.

Whenever the couple left their last class of the day, Will dragged her towards the dorms to go relax in a dorm room once again. Once in Elizabeth's room, she kept muttering about how disgusting that man was and shivering involuntarily even in the comforts of her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

**author note: **I have to say, I don't like this chapter that much... especially the last few paragraphs. I didn't want to make this chapter longer than it already is so it's slightly rushed. (not to mention it's two at night.) I know that Elizabeth was a bit frisky in this chapter... but I couldn't resist it! I'm trying my best to keep all characters in, well, character.

I'm accepting any suggestions or requests you have. I can't create ideas all on my own, y'know. So, read and review... request... etc.


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary:** Modern Day Willabeth. Completely AU. Our favorite couple are college students at Cambridge and just going through their years. Follows their relationship and friendships with others all throughout.

**Rating:** T, most likely. Will vary depending on how my mood is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann (or anyone else you recognize.) nor do I own Orlando Bloom... damn it.

* * *

The first week of school slowly dragged by as each professor discussed what students needed and so forth.

The second week, Professor Jones set out to learn more about his students. As usual, Will and Elizabeth sat in the back of the class, hands combined underneath the table. Elizabeth casually ran her thumb across the back of his hand as the professor discussed his short assignment.

"All right, students, I prepare a speech on the day you remember the most," His voice carried along the class. "Doesn't matter how long or how short. Don't need to be memorized, either." With that, students all turned towards each other to discuss.

Elizabeth scooted her chair closer to Will's and dropped her head onto his shoulder, not caring if Jones saw or not.

"So, Liz, what are you going to write about?" Will asked casually, his eyes shut in his own thoughts.

It took the young woman a moment to think. There were so many days she remembered and all of them were close to her heart. Thinking she fell asleep, Will nudged her head with his shoulder.

"I know just what! Last Christmas! How Daddy let me invite you over for our annual Christmas party!"

That day was a crazy one on Will's behalf, but Elizabeth loved every moment of it.

Will began to laugh lightly as the excitement entered her eyes. "As long as you don't include the part where he found us in your room hav-" A hand covered his mouth, making it difficult to finish his sentence.

"You hush! That might have been a good time but Daddy still wants to kill you!" She found herself giggling with Will's laughter. She lowered her hand down and stole a quick kiss- going unnoticed by Jones still.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Miss Swann." Will spoke and gave a suggestive wink, making Elizabeth smack his shoulder.

Elizabeth rested her head back onto his shoulder after asking, "What are you going to write about?"

There was a silence that was broken after a moment with a "Tis a surprise," whisper from Will.

He had what he was planning on writing about perfectly in his head. Their first date. It was also the same day Elizabeth had met William Turner Senior. An interesting day, one could say for sure.

* * *

_William's Memory._

Another dull lunch period rolled around and Olivia and Elizabeth showed up after another boring chemistry lesson. The two girls approached the table where William Turner and Jack Sparrow sat at.

"Ladies," Jack spoke first in a 'smooth' tone, sending them a cheeky grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes while taking a seat next to the smooth talker and Elizabeth rounded the table to sit net to Will. "How was your day?" Elizabeth asked him shyly.

"Boring."

"Lame."

"Tiring."

"Not for me, I was sleepin' through tha' borin' lecture."

Elizabeth and Olivia shared amused looks as the boys spoke of Ms. Park's boring speech about Jane Austen's literature.

"No' like I'm ever goin' to read tha' book!" Jack spoke dramatically then stalked out of the cafeteria with Olivia at his heels.

Will merely shook his head and Elizabeth giggled softly. "Is it me or is it obvious that she likes that ridiculous man-whore?" That caused Will to let out laughter.

"She's your friend and roommate, Liz." Will smiled and earned a smile from Elizabeth.

"Well, she never tells me things like that. I told her just yesterday who I like but she won't tell me who she likes!"

Will's smile fell some but lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? So who do you like?"

Elizabeth suddenly grew flustered, and tried to play it cool.

"He's the most handsome person ever. He has these gorgeous eyes that are easy to get lost in," As she spoke, she kept her eyes diverted towards the table, "the best manners I've seen and he's the sweetest man ever!" She bit her lip, still starring at the table.

Will listened closely before asking in a soft whisper, "What's his name?"

"William Turner," Elizabeth replied in a barely audible voice and kept avoiding all eye contact. Suddenly she felt a hand under her chin, bringing her eyes up to Will's.

"I have a secret," The male watched Elizabeth as she still held shy features, her cheeks hot in embarrassment. It was never like her to just speak her emotions like that. She was taught by her cousins to let the boy come to you.

"I like you too," A cheeky grin crossed Will's lips as he saw her eyes brighten in excitement. "You do?" All Will did was nod.

Elizabeth finally let out a giggle before making a decision. She twisted to straddle the bench then leaned towards Will, pressing her lips against his.

"You busy tonight? Around six?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Good, I'm taking you out tonight. Bring a backpack with some sleeping clothes and probably clothes for tomorrow,"

Seeing her confused look, he laughed softly. "I'll tell about it later," He stood and Elizabeth went up too, both having a dazed smile on their lips. "Find me after football," He kissed her cheek then headed out to the fields.

The next five hours couldn't go by fast enough for Elizabeth or Will. Elizabeth grew more and more nervous with each passing hour. She constantly ignored Olivia's questions of "what's wrong," as Elizabeth tapped nervously on her thighs.

Will, on the other hand, had Jack try and guess what was wrong for his best friend's dazed look but gave up quickly.

When five o'clock rolled around, Elizabeth switched out of her tacky, old jeans and into a black mid-thigh skirt with a pink polo covering her top.

A little before six, a knock came to the dorm door. She shot herself a quick glance at the mirror then opened the door to reveal a grinning Will Turner. "Come on in, Will, I just need to pack."

Will sat down on Elizabeth's bed while she stuffed clothing into a backpack. He glanced over her outfit and grinned to himself. The skirt made her legs look so much longer and he couldn't help but to admire them.

"All right, I'm ready." Her voice knocked Will out of his reverie and he stood up. He took her hand into his and they left the dorm. A few students watched them walk by, some grinning to themselves. About damn time.

"So, Will, where are we going?"

"First, we're going to the park for a picnic," Will glanced down to Elizabeth's "Then we're going on a walk to my dad's place,"

He paused as they neared the park. With his free hand, he motioned towards the backpacks. His was just carrying their dinner but Elizabeth's was carrying her own clothes. "He lives a few blocks away." Will had told his father all about his current love interest.

Elizabeth giggled softly. "So for our first date, I'm staying the night with you? Will be the talk of the class!" She smacked his arm, mock anger taking her beautiful features. "You planned this!"

Will lifted his hands to protect himself. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" Just as Elizabeth spoke, she pouted and stopped in her steps. "And you just tricked me!" Tugging her hand from his, she crossed her arms at her chest. Quite an actor she could be…

The male stopped next to her and turned to face her completely. Will gently cupped her chin to bring her face-to-face with him. "I'm only joking, Liz."

Gently, he pressed their lips together. "Come on, my dad wants me at his place by 7:45 and it's almost 6:30." An hour to eat then a fifteen minute walk. No big deal.

Elizabeth giggled then took his hand into hers again. The two found a spot underneath a tree not too far from the entrance.

The dinner was a simple one, really. Will had snagged a couple sandwiches from the cafeteria and bought a few cokes also. Mixed in his bag was also a couple bags of chips, a few home-made cookies that Will's mother loved to send, and at the very bottom was a blanket he grabbed.

They ate with a comfortable conversation flowing. Will told stories of his childhood and how his father attempted to become an actor and failed. He also told a few embarrassing childhood stories between himself and Jack. Elizabeth told about her own memories. The selected few she still held of her mother.

When 7:30 rolled around, the two left and walked towards Will's father's place with their arms linked. If anyone knew better, they would think that these two had been in a relationship for months instead of just a few hours.

"Will?"

"Hm?" The male responded as he pulled her down a side street to take a short cut to his father's flat.

Elizabeth was wondering if they were now a couple… it had only been one date, but she couldn't help but to wonder. Her mouth opened and shut a few times, trying to pick her words. "I have a question," She paused again, her eyes following their footsteps.

"What would you count our relationship as?"

The question caused Will to stop walking and look upward, thinking. "Well, what do you want it as?" He had been planning to ask her to be his girlfriend before they reached his father's place, but obviously Elizabeth jumped before.

"Err…"

Will grinned and turned on his heels, grasping both of her hands into his own. "How about this; Elizabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

He had Deja Vu of high school when he asked and Elizabeth felt her cheeks tinge red. "How about this; yes." Her smile brightened and she threw her arms around his neck.

After a minute of just standing around, Will finally pulled Elizabeth closer towards his dad's flat.

They arrived there in less than five minutes and were both welcomed by a beaming William Turner the Senior. "Will, my boy!" The father and son collected into a hug then Will pulled Elizabeth forward with his arm over her shoulders.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth," The words felt good to finally speak. Bill grinned at the young woman before sending a not-so subtle wink towards Will with a "Nice choice."

Will, Elizabeth, and Bill talked for an hour or so and talked randomly. The eldest Turner was capable of seeing how well his son and new girlfriend got along.

As the conversation wrapped up, Will showed Elizabeth to his room and told her he would sleep on the couch. A goodnight kiss and a hug later, they were both happily in their separate areas. Bill had watched the couple from his own bedroom door then went to his son as soon they were apart.

The father and son sat on the couch for a short time, speaking casually. It was different for Will. Whenever he had stayed at his father's place, they usually spent a short time talking then went completely separate until it was his time to leave.

Who ever knew that one female could bring the two William Turner's closer?

* * *

_Elizabeth's Memory._

"William Turner!"

The reverie Will was lost in was knocked out by Elizabeth Swann's voice. The male turned on his heels to see his girlfriend heading down the stairs of the dorm. "Yeah, love?"

This was the second year of college and they had been dating for over a year. Elizabeth grabbed his hand in her own and pulled her out towards the open field in front of the college. "Daddy wanted me to let you know that you're invited to our Christmas party."

Her bright smile was what made Will not frown. She knew her father often held big parties that many important people in London were invited to.

"And, let me guess, you're forcing me to go?" Though Will was smiling, he feared what would happen.

Elizabeth nodded. "Be ready by two o'clock. Daddy is coming to pick us up around two thirty." She kissed him quickly on the cheek then skipped back into the dorm building. It was only eleven in the morning and Will was regretting how tonight would turn out.

A knock came to Will's door when two o'clock came and the male opened the door. He was only halfway dressed. Elizabeth had insisted he dressed nicely before they arrived while she was going to change when they got there.

As soon as he was finished, they headed out and waited for Weatherby, Elizabeth's father, to come.

"I still think your dad hates me," Will muttered as they waited.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. "Oh, you think everyone hates you at one time or another."

Her boyfriend's eyebrow's lifted, finding no good retort. Mr. Swann approached the couple while they sat on the bench. Elizabeth immediately hugged onto her father and kissed his cheek and Will shook his hand in a friendly manner.

It was possible he was wrong. An obvious mild respect was between them.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The party was going to begin around seven o'clock and the few hours Elizabeth and Will had before they both needed to really reply was spent in Elizabeth's room: with the door open, mind you.

Weatherby walked into Elizabeth's room one time amidst the movie "Miracle on 34th Street" where Elizabeth and Will were too close for his comfort and stealing kisses at random moments. Despite he hated how close they were, he admired the fact that Will respected his daughter more than most males.

After the classic movie ended, Elizabeth pushed Will out of her room and she promptly got dressed. Naught an hour later, she came downstairs in a white knee-length dress. She strung her arm through Will's as her father nodded in approval of the couple.

They looked the smart match.

The party was nothing special, especially since Will knew no one. The couple stuck to each other's side, dancing whenever a good song came up, and occasionally snuck into a corner for some 'alone' time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Weatherby's voice carried from the top of the stairs walkway and all eyes turned towards him. "As you know, my darling Elizabeth is now in her second year of college and is studying to be a designer," He glanced towards his daughter, who had her arm wrapped around Will's waist.

"No, this party is not dedicated to her, but as her father I want to make a toast to her," Elizabeth and Will shared a momentary look before looking back to Weatherby.

"A toast to my daughter, Elizabeth Eleanor, and hope her happiness for the rest of her life," He paused when he caught her beaming smile. "And, to the male that holds close to her heart." He nodded towards Will, who smiled a bit and his cheeks burned with a blush.

Just what he wanted… attention drawn to him. It was obvious that Elizabeth was from a better life than he, but he forced himself not to keep that in mind. Elizabeth loved him for him.

A cheer brought Will back from his thoughts and Elizabeth grasped him into a tight hug before rushing to her father. "Oh, Daddy, that was so sweet!" Weatherby grinned and patted Will on the back. "Now, dear William, you best care for Elizabeth whenever I'm not around."

Will still couldn't believe it. Weatherby actually liked him. The younger male nodded and grasped Elizabeth's hand into his own. "I'll never harm her, sir." He didn't even look at Weatherby as he spoke. Mr. Swann left them on their own.

"Come on," Elizabeth whispered softly and led Will out of the backdoor. Once on the veranda, Will grinned softly and pulled his girl towards him.

"So it seems your father doesn't hate me,"

"I told you he doesn't."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped into the ring of his arms, reveling in the warmth. Winter time in London and her dress was sleeveless halter. A soft music played around them, obviously an echo from inside, and they swayed slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth," Will whispered softly and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to Will's, her eyes shut in ecstasy. "Merry Christmas, William."

The two stayed in their position as their kiss deepened and only separated whenever the need for oxygen forced them.

Will rested his forehead against hers as all that happened around them washed away. They didn't need to give each other presents to share their love, seeing as they were both standing there lost in their own world.

A throat clearing caused both to glance towards the door where Weatherby stood. Will's hands rested against Elizabeth's hips and her arms were still around Will's neck. "Hello, Daddy," Elizabeth spoke with a grin.

He nodded his hello. "I just wanted to check on you both. You both went missing and Mr. Carmen said he saw you two come out," Will laughed softly. "It's getting late, so if you two are going to return to the school, you might want to be leaving soon."

It was past midnight and neither felt like leaving their own little world. "We'll stay here, Daddy. Do we have a free guest room for Will?" Like she even really needed to ask that. Her father nodded. "I'll show your Will his room whenever you two come in."

With that, Weatherby left his daughter and her boyfriend out on the back veranda. Elizabeth rested her head against Will's chest and let out a breath of air.

"Thank you for coming, you won't believe how much nicer it was with you here."

"I'd do anything for you, love." Will responded and kissed the top of her head. "You should know that."

Caught up in the moment, Elizabeth wrapped her arms tighter around Will's neck and leaned up to kiss him once more, this time more fervently, which he responded in the same manner. "I love you, William Turner. I pray I love you until the day I die."

Will placed a lingering kiss to her lips. "I will always love you, Elizabeth. I highly doubt that there's anyone that can change that."

* * *

As soon as Will and Elizabeth were both done with their speeches and sitting back in their seats, Professor Jones grinned a bit and crossed his arms at his chest.

"Wonderful job, you both,"

Though Mr. Jones isn't a person all for romantic and into relationships, he could see these two shared a special relationship.

The females of the class were in awe at the relationship that Will and Elizabeth had and the males cheered. The couple, on the other hand, was lost in their on reverie of a world.

They had been dating for nearly three years now and their relationship grew stronger and stronger with each passing day.

Class was soon over and neither Will nor Elizabeth felt like going to any of their other classes, save Will with football. Both spent the rest of the day in each other's arms. The memories made them want to stay near each other longer than school hours provided.

* * *

**author note:** Sorry this took so long. I've had no muse at all. I had the first part of this chapter written... and then suddenly I lost everything. I'm open to all suggestions. So, please, if you have any requests... go ahead and post them!

Read and review, dears.

One thing, I know Jones isn't as mean and harsh as he is in the movie... but, hey, it's my story so I get to decide. He's probably the most out of character person.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Now, if anyone wants to make a suggestion... be my guest and PM me. heh. 


	4. Troublemaking Professor

**Summary**: Modern Day Willabeth. Completely AU. Our favorite couple are college students at Cambridge and just going through their years. Follows their relationship and friendships with others all throughout.

**Rating**: T, most likely. Will vary depending on how my mood is.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann (or anyone else you recognize.) If I did own any Pirates characters, I'd be rich.

* * *

"Miss Swann, Mr. Sparrow, and Mr. Turner," 

The monotone voice of Professor Beckett caused Will and Jack to doze off while Elizabeth lost all attention and doodled aimlessly in her heart book.

As soon as Beckett said their names, all three snapped back into attention. The professor scowled and moved towards them.

"Mr. Sparrow, I do not see why you are even in here," Beckett spoke in a quiet, but sharp, hiss. "There is no career at all in your future." His words were cold, just as his eyes were.

Jack gaped at the older male as he went on to the next victim of his rage.

"And, Miss Swann, I do not see why you are in here, either," Elizabeth was trembling slightly while Beckett leaned closer to her. Will wrapped his arm around her, his eyes flaring in anger. "I strongly believe the career that is perfect career for you would not be here in London," The professor didn't even look at the enraged Turner. His attention was full on Elizabeth. "Your's lies on a New York street corner."

Jack still gaped and Elizabeth gasped. The audacity he had! Will stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk. Like hell he'd let Beckett talk about his girlfriend and best friend that way!

Will was a full head taller than Beckett.

"Sir, if you know what's best for you, I highly recommend never, and I repeat, never, talking to my girl or best friend like that ever again."

No one had ever seen William Turner this mad before. His usually bright brown eyes were black in anger both his fists were clenched and slammed against the table, and his towering form made Beckett cower. The only thing that stopped him from lashing out with Elizabeth's firm grip on his arm.

"Young Master Turner," Beckett growled, forgetting the height factor and remembering that he was the professor. "It seems you forget; you're the student while I'm the teacher."

Before Beckett could go on, Turner, Swann, and Sparrow all stormed out. Will had a tight grip around Elizabeth's waist and Jack was following close behind. They had to figure something out to get rid of this bastard of a teacher.

The class was dismissed right after Beckett came into focus again.

This would definitely be an interesting year.

Will calmed his stress at football practice then at the end of the day, he hid in his dorm for the rest of the day.

Elizabeth kept to herself after all during French class then hid in her own dorm for the day. She would visit Will and Jack later, praying they both were okay. That Beckett had nerve to call her a whore then say Jack had no future. One thing made her wonder why he didn't bash on Will.

She went to his dorm and when she received no reply at all, she grew worried. Olivia said that she hadn't seen Will or Jack ever since Gibbs class.

Will found his way down to Professor Jones' classroom and when he heard the gruff voice call out "Come on in," he slid in quietly.

He hadn't been able to focus during French class and ended up getting injured during football practice after class. Jones looked at the young Turner and smiled a bit. "What can I do for you Mr. Turner?"

The younger male rubbed the back of his neck nervously, almost afraid to speak. "I, er, got into a bit of a situation with another professor," He started while choosing his words carefully. "And I was wondering if you could tell me more about him."

Beckett had only been teaching at Cambridge for a couple years and he was on most of the bad sides for the other teachers.

Jones smirked and rolled his eyes. "Trouble maker, just like your father, I see," he motioned Will forward as he leaned against his desk. "Which teacher did you get into with?"

"…Beckett…"

Jones froze at the name and a deep frown took his lips. Will sat down on a table age, keeping his eyes diverted to the ground.

"What did Beckett do to get you angry? I'm sure you're like your father where it takes a lot to get you angry," Jones rubbed his jaw line while Will attempted to distract himself and clench and unclench the table top in his hand.

"He was giving some lecture on American Literature and Elizabeth and Jack both dozed off a bit. I did too, but I understand why Liz and Jack did. They're not into literature stuff." Will was inspiring to become a writer or a publisher, loving all literature out.

"Then he noticed all three of us were out of it so he spoke up."

His eyes were growing darker as he talked, anger rekindling and his fists clenched in and out. "He told Elizabeth and Jack that he didn't see why they were in there. He told Jack that he had no future… and to Elizabeth…" He paused for a moment, again, wanting to go and punch that Beckett.

"He basically called Elizabeth a whore." Will spat out, voice malicious and his eyes nearly black. "He called my bloody girlfriend a whore." He repeated. The anger was evident and the fact he was about to punch the black table at his side was what caused Jones to put a hand on his shoulder.

"William, I see so much of your father in you," Jones smirked, despite the anger flowing through Will's veins. "I'm going to guess that you stood up to Beckett?" He saw Will nod before he dropped his hand back to his side.

Will didn't know why, but he knew it was Jones who he could have gone to. Possibly the fact he mentioned himself and Bill Turner were close friends.

Jones crossed his arms at his chest and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "You're definitely like your father. Doing what you see is right," He muttered, a smile pulling against his lips. That smile faded quickly as Will's frown caught his eyes.

"There's much you need to know about Beckett," Jones sighed before continuing. "He showed up here you're first year. No one knew much about him except he was out to change the teaching styles some professors.

"The first month he was here, Dr. Richards got many complains- students and teachers. Apparently he knew how to get a student angry easily and he was always getting teachers angry for whenever he picked at their teaching habits.

"Richards thought about firing Beckett but the two had some sort of history and Beckett had blackmail against Richards. Richards only told a few professors about what happened between himself and Beckett. Wasn't a good thing and it's not a good thing that the head of the administration of this school is cowering down to such a disgusting man."

Jones was scowling and Will was still clenching his fist in and out. "So it's bribery?" Will asked incredulously.

"Professor? Will?"

The soft voice from the doorway knocked the two men to look over to see an Elizabeth Swann standing there. Will moved towards her quickly, smiling a bit, and Jones grinned when they embraced.

There was something different about their relationship than those Jones saw through college.

Elizabeth smiled softly towards Professor Jones and sat down on the table next to Will, his jacket wrapped around her lithe figure. "Miss Swann," Jones spoke up, a caring tone taking the usual one used in class.

Her eyes lifted from their focus on Will's hand onto her professor.

"Young Will told me what happened earlier. Are you all right?"

Will took her hand gently into his and gave it a light squeeze. "Yes, Professor, but I must say it hurt what he said…"

Professor Jones crossed his arms at his chest then shook his head. There was really nothing to be said. All that knew Elizabeth Swann knew that she didn't belong on a New York street corner, as Beckett claimed. Her heart belonged to William Turner and nothing was changing that.

After talking for ten or so minutes, Jones glanced towards the clock above the doorway and smiled. "Well, you kids best be getting to home. Dorms or wherever you two live," he said as he ushered Will and Elizabeth out then locked the door behind him.

Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and brought her closer to him, stopping amidst the school yard. "Lizzie," he breathed as she wrapped her arms tight around him, not wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry Beckett said that to you," Will shut his eyes while relishing the feeling.

Elizabeth shook her head against the crook of his neck. "I don't know why he even said that," She whispered in return. "My heart has belonged to you for the past two years," Her voice broke into sobs, her tears wetting Will's shoulder.

Her boyfriend tightened his grip and let out a solemn sigh. "I know, Liz, I know. I would never think of you that way," He whispered into her ear, his breath warming her neck. "I swear I'm going to get rid of him. No one talks to you that way, especially when I'm around."

Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile. She loved that about Will. Always protecting her and looking out for her or someone he cared for.

* * *

"Mr. Turner," The cold voice of Professor Beckett interrupted the males thought process, causing Will to send an angry look towards him. 

"Yes, Professor Beckett?" He forced the polite tone, despite his handsome features showing a different emotion. Like hell he would ever respect Beckett ever again.

"I noticed that neither Miss Swann nor Mr. Sparrow is in class today. Perhaps they took my words to heart?"

Will's fists clenched beside his hip and he flexed his fingers out, forcing the anger away. Instead, he set his jaw and put his rage out verbally.

"Miss Swann has come down sick and Mr. Sparrow is visiting his father." Why the hell did Beckett even care? They were in college. It wasn't like the professors really cared.

Beckett waved him off as Will's fist clenched again. Oh how Will would love to just punch him…

A hand grasped Will's forearm and he glanced down to see a friend of Jack's pulling him into a seat.

"Don' do it, Turner, you'll get yer arse kicked out o' here."

Will reluctantly nodded before relaxing into his seat, hand flexing in and out of fist all during the class. He paid no attention as he stared at the wall next to him, his breathing tense. He could feel Beckett's eyes on him the full time, yet he paid no attention at all.

"Mr. Turner, answer my question."

Will's immediately flashed towards the short professor and their scowls matched. "I'm sorry; sir, but I did not hear your question." His voice dripped with sarcasm, no attention at hiding it.

"I asked what inspired most of the writing of Samuel Clemens?"

Of course Beckett would ask Will something that he had no clue of. Hell, who was Samuel Clemens? Will stared down at the blank notebook on the desk and frowned. "I don't know, Professor."

Beckett smiled and crossed his arms at his chest. "Haven't been reading your book, have you?" A few students around Will rolled their eyes, much like he did. Beckett never told them what to read. He was out to make them all fail.

"Samuel Clemens inspiration comes from many different places. So, the only incorrect answer from that question is 'I don't know'." Will growled under his breath then shrugged. This was the only teacher who knew how to annoy the crap out of him.

Suddenly, Will's pocket vibrated and his eyebrow perked upward. He pulled the silver phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, a text message appeared. Of course, Elizabeth would message him randomly during this class.

"

"

Class ended and Will left immediately, heading straight towards Elizabeth's dorm. He entered her dorm without any knock and Elizabeth lifted her head from the pillow.

"Will!"

Elizabeth pulled herself up from her leaning position and patted the bed space next to her. "Olivia is gone for the next couple weeks so I have the room all to myself," Will situated himself to prop against the headboard and Elizabeth leaned against him, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"How you feeling, love?"

"Much better now that you're here." Her comment caused Will to grin, tucking her closer into his side.

He rested his cheek against the top of her forehead, relishing the closeness. "Want to watch a movie?" Will murmured.

Elizabeth nodded and reached for her television controller, turning it on. "There's this movie I've been interested in seeing but I didn't want to see it without you."

The movie started and Will gaped as soon as the opening came up. "Black Hawk Down, love? Since when did you like blood and gore?" Elizabeth merely shrugged, wrapping her arms back around her boyfriend.

"My dad loves this movie and said one of the characters looks like you," Elizabeth giggled as the movie played on. Will rolled his eyes and tightened his arm around her.

"Did your dad say which guy? They all look the same to me."

"I'm sure I can spot which one," She lifted a hand and ran it through Will's hair. "But you have hair while they don't."

They watched the movie in silence and Elizabeth squirmed at the anticipation of know future gore and blood. In the scene of Blackburn and Grimes, Elizabeth shot up. "That's the one!"

Will cocked an eyebrow, a look of 'what the hell?' crossing his face.

"That's the one that looks like you. Blackburn." Elizabeth grinned at the television then towards Will. "I can see it!" She fell back into Will's arms, grinning still and wrapped her arms tight around him again.

The movie carried on and they watched in silence, save Elizabeth's gasps, sudden jumping, and occasionally hiding against Will's shoulder.

"I'm never watching that movie again…"

Elizabeth's head was hiding in Will's neck, causing him to hold onto her tighter. "I don't get how Daddy liked this. Too much blood… what did you think, Will?"

The male shrugged and smiled slightly. "Love, it was a good movie," he paused for a moment when Elizabeth glanced up at him. "And it's based on a true event, you know. Battle of Mogadishu."

Will had started the year as a history major but changed to writing after he found his knack. Elizabeth frowned against Will's neck. "So that all happened?" She questioned softly and Will nodded. "Yep. I even heard that the Blackburn really did fall from the Black Hawk."

Elizabeth gasped and hugged him closer to her. All wars like that were so… wrong.

Feeling her shiver against him, Will pulled her into his lap then frowned. "Oh, don't worry, love, Mog has been over for over ten years now," he kissed her cheek gently, his voice soft. "And I'm never on planning to join anything like the army."

Elizabeth buried her face deeper into his neck. "The only battle I'm in right now is one with damn Beckett." Will growled low in his throat, His hand tightened in and out of a fist as it had been earlier.

Will had plans on getting more information out of Jones for information on Beckett. There had to be something more about that short man than he gives out.

"Anyway, Liz, are you feeling better?"

She nodded while playing with the zipper on Will's jacket. "I wasn't even that sick, really. I woke up feverish… but I got better along the day," she said with an innocent smile. Will chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Left me to face Beckett alone, thanks a lot." He pushed her off of him and stood up dramatically, arms crossing at his chest. Elizabeth giggled then grasped Will's hand before he could walk off.

"Oh, come on, Will," She was still in giggles when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "You know that Beckett doesn't hate you as much as he hates me and Sparrow." She propped her chin onto his shoulder.

Will turned and swept Elizabeth into his arms. "Oh, he hates me. I have a feeling that things are just going to get worse for all of us by the end of the year." He frowned before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Professor Jones frowned when Monday morning Elizabeth and Will were both silent. It wasn't like the couple at all. Elizabeth had a thoughtful look on her face the full time, arms crossed firmly at her chest and went unmoving until class was released. Will, on the other hand, concentrated on the notebook before him and writing furiously, obviously not from the lesson being taught. 

As class ended and the couple left, Jones quickly grabbed both of their shoulders, "Elizabeth, William, I need to talk to you two." Both stopped and glanced at each other for a moment before entering the class once again.

The door shut and Elizabeth and Will sat quietly while Jones rubbed his chin in thought. Elizabeth grasped Will's hand in hers before turning to the professor and asked, "What do you need to talk about, sir?"

Jones leaned against his own desk before looking up at the couple then back down to the ground. "I know you two have been getting into it a bit with Beckett," his voice was hushed, almost afraid of someone else hearing.

Will nodded and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth. "Yes, sir, we're still getting into a bit with Beckett," His tone was sharp and his attempt to keeping quiet wasn't very successful. Elizabeth used her free hand to cover Will's mouth, muffling it down.

"Turner, Beckett isn't someone you want to get on a bad side," Jones warned, his eyes blaring in a hidden rage. "I know I said I could be a bitch in the class… but outside, no," The professor grabbed a notepad on his desk and flipped it open.

Notes from the last staff meeting.

"Mr. Turner, Miss Swann, I don't recommend messing with Cutler Beckett. He's not the type of person to mess with."

Just as soon as he finished talking, the door swung open.

* * *

**author note: **Another chapter posted. Thanks to all those who reviewed... you're the ones who push me to keep writing. Any suggestions you guys post, go ahead. Next chapter will carry on with the bit of a cliffhanger I gave you guys. And possibly some football game randomly. By the way, I only included 'Black Hawk Down' because I was watching it while I was typing. Along with Love Actually then Ella Enchanted. 

If you have any suggestions, PM me. I'll take them all and put them into thought!

I don't exactly like this chapter that much... and I'm probably going to play around with the other characters who've been introduced. I'm open for any suggestions/remarks/anything you have to give me!


End file.
